Seelah Korsin
Seelah Korsin war eine vom Planeten Rhelg stammende menschliche Sith-Meisterin des Vergessenen Stammes der Sith von Kesh. In ihrer Jugend lebte sie als Sklavin des Sith-Lords Ludo Kressh, aber an einem Tag, kurz nachdem Kressh ihre ganze Familie hatte exekutieren lassen, traf sie auf den Bergarbeiter Devore Korsin, der sie befreite. Kurz darauf heirateten die beiden und zeugten den Sohn Jariad Korsin. Seelah war im Jahre 5000 VSY an Bord des Sith-Dreadnaughts Omen, als dieser über dem Planeten Kesh abstürzte. Auf Kesh kam es zu einem Kampf zwischen Devore und seinem Bruder, Captain Yaru Korsin, bei dem Yaru seinen Bruder tötete. Seitdem widmete Seelah ihr Leben dem Ziel, ihren Schwager zu töten. Für dieses Ziel heiratete sie ihn sogar, aufdass er keinen Verdacht schöpfe, und gebar das Mädchen Nida Korsin. Kurz nachdem die Sith über Kesh abgestürzt waren, stießen sie auf die einheimischen Keshiri, die sie für die Himmelsgeborenen hielten, welche ihnen heiligen Götter, die Protektoren, verheißen hatten. Um ihre Ziele zu erreichen, war Seelah selbst zu einem Völkermord bereit, den sie im Jahre 4985 VSY sowohl an den Roten Sith als auch an den Keshiri verübte. Zehn Jahre danach versuchte Seelah nun endlich, Yaru umzubringen. Zwar gelang es Seelahs Sohn Jariad, bei diesem Angriff seinen Stiefvater zu töten, doch Gloyd zündete in einem Gebäude eine Protonenbombe, die ihn und alle Sith-Schwerter, die den Houk jagten, das Leben kostete und Seelah Korsin unter den Trümmern des einstürzenden Gebäudes begrub. Außerdem gelang es ihrer Tochter Nida, rechtzeitig mit ihrer Himmelsgeborenen-Garde am Tempel einzutreffen, um Jariad zu töten und Yaru Korsins Testament vorzulesen, in dem er Nida zu seiner Nachfolgerin bestimmte und sie zur Großlady erklärte. Seelah erfuhr dies und wurde anschließend unter den Trümmern des Hauses begraben zurückgelassen, um dort ihr Ende zu finden. Fast zweitausend Jahre nach ihrem Tod benannte sich eine Organisation nach ihr, die während der Zeit der Verderbnis mit den Korsiniten verfeindet war, da beide eine jeweils andere Person als wahren Gründer des Stammes ansahen. Biografie Sklavin des Sith-Imperiums und frühe Jahre miniatur|links|180px|Ludo Kressh hielt Seelah als Sklavin und exekutierte ihre Familie. Seelah Korsin stammte von Menschen des Tapani-Hauses ab und lebte in ihrer Jugend auf dem Planeten Rhelg als Sklavin des Sith-Lords Ludo Kressh. Das Sith-Imperium war in Seelahs Jugend eine Ansammlung von Sternsystemen, die durch ein gemeinsames Erbe, Ehrgeiz und Gier miteinander verbunden waren. In gewisser Weise war das Sith-Imperium laut Seelah sogar ein Schwarzes Loch, dem nur wenige jemals entkommen würden. Die einschränkenden Auswirkungen der Stygischen Caldera hatten einen ungemeinen Einfluss auf Hyperraumreisen, und jene, die sich einmal dorthin verirrten, fanden selten wieder hinaus, wurden aber umso häufiger zum Sklaven irgendeines Sith. Der Dunkle Lord Naga Sadow, Kresshs größter Rivale, sah in den Flüchtlingen des Tapani-Hauses einen gewissen Wert und erlaubte ihnen, zu tun, was sie am besten konnten, um die Sith zu unterstützen. Seelahs Volk hatte überragende Wissenschaftler hervorgebracht, und auch Seelah wusste ihre Erfolge zu verzeichnen. Im Alter von dreizehn Jahre war die machtsensitive Seelah bereits eine talentierte Heilerin und stieg in der Gesellschaft daher schnell auf. Für ihre Familie war es eine hohe Ehre, als Seelah dazu auserwählt wurde, Ludo Kresshs Füße zu pflegen. Im jungen Erwachsenenalter erlebte Seelah, wie ihr Meister angesichts der Machenschaften von Naga Sadow in Rage geriet. Sie sah ihren Meister bei mehreren Treffen in Sadows Begleitung, die aufgrund der unzähligen Meinungsverschiedenheiten der beiden beinahe immer im Zorn und einer Auseinandersetzung endeten. Im Geheimen unterstützte Seelah Sadow, denn sie wusste, dass Sadow ein Visionär war und sehr wohl wusste, dass eine dauerhafte Isolation eines Imperiums, das aus so vielen Systemen und Hyperraumrouten bestand, eine Unmöglichkeit war, und er wollte weiter in die Galaxis hinaus. Außerdem unterstützte Seelah Sadows Ansichten bezüglich der Tapani-Flüchtlinge, die er nicht als Sklaven hielt, sondern einigen von ihnen einen höheren Stand anbot und sie ehrenhafte Arbeiten verrichten ließ. Einmal begegnete Seelah dem Kapitän Eldrak Korsin, der ein Tapani-Flüchtling war und dennoch das Kommando über ein eigenes Raumschiff innehatte. Seelah beschloss bereits, Kressh zu entkommen, bevor er ihre Familie exekutieren ließ. Bei einem Kampf verletzte sich Kressh einen Knöchel, und Seelah gelang es nicht, die darauf folgende Infektion aufzuhalten. Aus diesem Grunde exekutierte Kressh zuerst Seelahs Vater und anschließend den Rest ihrer Familie. Einige Tage danach bot sich ihr die Gelegenheit zur Flucht, als einer von Sadows Bergarbeitertrupps Rhelg anlief, um aufzutanken. Ein Mitglied des Trupps war Devore Korsin, der sie befreite und mit an Bord nahm. Seelah war sich sicher, dass sich in Sadows Diensten alles besser entwickeln werde und heiratete Devore Korsin. Mit ihm zeugte sie einen Sohn namens Jariad Korsin. [[Datei:Omen (Schiff) 01.jpg|miniatur|rechts|180px|Die abgestürzte Omen.]] 5000 Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin hatten Captain Yaru Korsin, der den Sith-Dreadnaught Omen befehligte, und seine Mannschaft den Auftrag, eine Ladung Lignan-Kristalle zu Naga Sadows Truppen zu bringen. Allerdings geriet die Omen in eine Schlacht mit den Jedi und wurde schwer beschädigt. Kurz bevor sie in den Hyperraum sprang, um der Schlacht zu entfliehen, wurde sie von einem anderen Schiff gerammt, das den Sprung beeinflusste. Die Omen fiel über dem bisher unbekannten Planeten Kesh aus dem Hyperraum und war drauf und dran, abzustürzen. Yaru behielt die Kontrolle über den Dreadnaught und befahl seiner Crew, das Schiff zu stabilisieren, um eine heile Landung auf dem Planeten zu bewerkstelligen. Inzwischen war Seelah Korsin auf der Brücke eingetroffen und hielt ihren schreienden Sohn in den Armen, der versuchte, an ihrem rotbraunen Haar zu reißen. Devore begab sich zu seiner Frau und wies sie an, sich zu den Rettungskapseln zu begeben, und Yaru zuckte zusammen, da die gesamte Mannschaft – einschließlich Devore – bereits vor dem Start darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt worden war, dass die Rettungskapseln „Rohrkrepierer“ waren. Befehlswidrig blieb Seelah auf der Brücke. Es gelang der Besatzung, die Omen zu landen, allerdings stürzte sie in ein Gebirge und war flugunfähig, so dass die Besatzung des Schiffes auf dem Planeten gestrandet war. Gestrandet auf Kesh [[Datei:Kesh.jpg|miniatur|rechts|180px|Die Cetajan-Berge auf dem Planeten Kesh, in denen die Omen abgestürzt ist.]] Die Sith um Yaru und Seelah begaben sich mühevoll von dem Abhang hinunter in ein kleines Tal, in dem sie ihr Feldlager aufschlugen. Aus den Sith unersichtlichen Gründen konnten auf Kesh keine Massassi überleben, weshalb diese komplett umkamen. Auch musste man feststellen, dass viele der Tiere auf Kesh nicht essbar waren. Eine Bergarbeiterin tötete ein Raubtier und probierte es, nachdem sie es gebraten hatte. Daraufhin erbrach sie Blut und starb qualvoll innerhalb weniger Sekunden. Als auch Yaru von der Omen eintraf, bemerkte er eine kleine Gruppe von Sith, die sich um den Navigator Boyle Marcom gedrängt hatte und lauthals Beleidigungen und Anschuldigungen riefen. Als Yaru eintraf, eskalierte die Situation bereits und Devore Korsin enthauptete Marcom, weil er der Meinung war, dass er für den Absturz verantwortlich gewesen wäre. Yaru beschwerte sich, dass sie so etwas nicht auch noch gebrauchen konnten, doch Seelah beschützte ihren Mann und gab an, Marcom habe zuerst angegriffen. Zwei Tage danach begab sich Yaru erneut auf den Cetajan-Berg, auf dem die Omen lag. Dort traf er auf Seelahs Ehemann Devore, der gerade die Drogen Spice und Rotwut zu sich genommen hatte und einen Streit mit Yaru begann. Dieser Streit ging in ein Duell zwischen den beiden Brüdern über, bei dem Devore von Yaru von einer Klippe gestoßen wurde und ums Leben kam. Zurück im Lager – Yaru kehrte wieder vom Berg hinab und brachte Nahrungspakete – fragte Seelah ihn, wo ihr Mann sei. Yaru wiederholte ihre Frage, und Seelah wusste sofort die Antwort. Ihr Mann war von seinem eigenen Bruder ermordet worden, weil er ihn unterschätzt hatte, und Seelah versprach sich, den gleichen Fehler nicht auch zu begehen. Dennoch plante sie seinen Tod. miniatur|links|180px|Yaru Korsin, Devores Mörder und Seelahs neuer Ehemann. Viele der Sith hatten keine Hoffnung mehr. Vor allem der Sith der Sith-Spezies Ravilan strebte danach, dem Planeten endlich den Rücken zu kehren und versuchte andauernd, Yaru dazu zu überreden, die Omen wieder funktionstüchtig zu machen. Dies stellte sich jedoch als unmöglich heraus. Dennoch kam die Lösung ein paar Tage später vorbei geflogen. Adari Vaal, eine einheimische Keshiri-Frau, war auf der Flucht vor den sogenannten Neshtovar, die sie für eine Ketzerin an ihren Glauben hielten. Adari stieß auf das Lager des Vergessenen Stammes und traf auf Yaru, der sich ihr mithilfe von Telepathie verständlich machte. Er sandte Adari aus, die Neshtovar zu ihm zu locken, damit sie von dem Berg herunter kamen. Tatsächlich hielt Adari ihr Wort und die Sith wurden von den Keshiri zum Ewigen Kreis gebracht. Yaru, Seelah, Gloyd und einige andere Sith stellten sich den Keshiri vor, die sie für die Himmelsgeborenen hielten. Yaru und Seelah wollten sich dies zunutze machen. Die Neshtovar und die Keshiri um diese herum zogen aus ihren Häusern in Tahv aus und machten den Sith Platz. Seelah und Yaru heirateten kurz darauf – Seelah benutzte dies nur als Deckung, um Yaru irgendwann töten zu können – und zogen in das Haus des Neshtovar-Anführers Izri Dazh. Einzig und allein Adari, die nun nicht mehr als Ketzerin galt, durfte bei den Sith wohnen und sah Yaru und Seelah in ihrer offiziellen Rolle als Botschafterin fast täglich. Obwohl Seelah und Adari einander nicht leiden konnten, wussten sie doch beide etwas, dass die meisten Sith nicht glauben wollten: Eine Reparatur der Omen brauchte Zeit, und davon hatte der Stamm jede Menge, denn sowohl Seelah als auch Adari wussten, dass es von Kesh kein entkommen gab. Zumindest nicht vorerst, denn Adari war Geologin und wusste, dass das Metall, dass die Sith brauchten, nicht im Boden von Kesh zu finden sein wird. Im Jahre 4995 VSY gebar Seelah eine Tochter namens Nida Korsin. Außerdem wurde Seelah Administratorin des Spitals in der Hauptstadt Tahv. Durch die Heirat der beiden verbanden sich die Bergbauer und Yarus Sith besser miteinander und der Stamm kam besser miteinander klar. Seelah empfand keinerlei Zuneigung gegenüber Yaru, doch ihr gefiel die Macht, die mit der Heirat des Großlords verbunden war. Außerdem befand sie sich als Administratorin des Spitals in einer guten Position, umfassende Daten über Mitglieder des Stammes zu erhalten. Von Seuchen und Völkermord miniatur|rechts|180px|Der große Palast in der Hauptstadt Tahv. Im Standardjahr 4985 VSY, fünfundzwanzig Jahre nach dem Absturz der Omen und der Gründung des Vergessenen Stammes der Sith, war der Palast von Tahv fertiggestellt, in dem die Sith von nun an lebten. Seelah befahl über den Diener und Gelehrten Tilden Kaah, der sie bewunderte und attraktiv fand. Seelah liebte es, Tilden auf ihre Weise zu quälen, indem sie ihm dieser durch sich jeden Morgen aussetzte. Seelah lebte in ihrer Unterkunft des Palastes und war gerade dabei zu duschen, als Tilden das Zimmer betrat und Seelah ihre Kleidung und Handtücher reichte, um sie anschließend auf ihren Terminkalender aufmerksam zu machen. Zuerst begab sich Seelah zu ihrem verhassten Mann Yaru, der sich momentan im Palast aufhielt und dort Audienzen gewährte. Der erste in der Reihe war sein guter Freund Gloyd, der Yaru über seine Pläne berichtete, Bohrungen durchzuführen, um an Metalle für die Omen zu gelangen. Auch Ravilan befand sich bei Yaru, um mit ihm über Algen zu sprechen. Bei den Ragnos-Seen wurden erst kürzlich einige Algen gefunden, und Yaru entsandte Ravilans Sith, um herauszufinden, ob sich diese Algen als Beleuchtungsmittel nutzen ließen. Auch Seelah war inzwischen eingetroffen und beteiligte sich an einer Diskussion zwischen Yaru und Ravilan in puncto Fortpflanzung. Der Sith-Spezies gelang es aus bisher nicht offiziell geklärten Gründen, keine gesunden Kinder großzuziehen – sämtliche Kinder starben gleich nach der Geburt im Spital. Tatsächlich war dies Seelahs Verdienst. Mit voller Zustimmung von Yaru sorgte sie regelmäßig dafür, dass die Kinder von Ravilans Spezies starben, da sie und Yaru der Meinung waren, dass Kesh es offensichtlich nicht so gut mit Spezies meint, die keine Menschen oder Keshiri waren, was Seelah an den Massassi sah. Entweder man passt sich an, oder man stirbt, war Yarus Aussage gewesen, und die Sith bräuchten einfach mehr Menschen. Ravilan bat deshalb darum, dass Yaru auch Personen seiner Spezies im Spital akzeptiert, damit diese herausfinden könnten, weshalb ihre Kinder starben. Doch Seelah war stark dagegen, da Ravilans Spezies über keine nennenswerten medizinischen Kenntnisse verfügte – und damit sie nicht hinter Seelahs Geheimnis kamen. Anschließend begab sie sich zu ihrer täglichen Inspektion der Sith-Kinder. Auf dem Vorhof des Spitals untersuchte sie gerade das Mädchen Ebya T'dell, um für sie eine passende Familie zu finden. Außerdem unterhielt sie sich mit ihrer besten Freundin Orlenda. Kur vor der Abenddämmerung stieß sie auf Yaru, der auf dem Vorhof des Spitals eine Marmorstatue bewunderte, die ihn darstellte. In diesem Moment kam ein Sith auf einem Uvak angeflogen, den hiesigen Reittieren. Der Reiter berichtete von einer schrecklichen Tragödie, die sich ereignet habe. In der Stadt Testubal, zu der sich Ravilan begeben hatte, war eine Seuche ausgebrochen, die alle 18.000 Einwohner gefordert hatte – sowohl Menschen als auch Keshiri. Sofort begaben sich Yaru und Seelah mit ihrem Gefolge nach Testubal. In Testubal angekommen bewaffnete sich die Gruppe sofort mit Taschentüchern, die sie sich vor Mund und Nase hielten. Einzig und allein Ravilan,der verstört im Stadttor hin und her lief, schien am Leben zu sein. Die Zungen der Opfer wurden durch die Seuche blau und dick, und die Opfer erstickten anschließend an ihrer eigenen Zunge. Seelah betrachtete die Leichen und registrierte am Rande, wie Yaru Gloyd losschickte, um seine Tochter in Sicherheit zu bringen, die sich momentan in Tahv aufhielt. Alle befürchteten, dass sich die Seuche durch die Luft übertragen konnte und so in weiteren Städten ebenfalls ihren Tribut fordert. In diesem Moment sah Seelah ihre Chance. Sofort begab sie sich zurück ins Spital. Mit ihren engsten Verbündeten und Freunden – darunter befanden sich Orlenda und Jariad – verteilte sie die Chemikalie Cyansilikat und trug ihren Verbündeten auf, diese in den Städten ins Wasser zu mischen, in denen sich die Sith-Spezies aufhielt. Tatsächlich wusste sie, dass Ravilan die Seuche in Testubal durch Cyansilikat ausgelöst hatte, um ein Abrücken der Sith zu erzwingen, und nun wollte sie auch die anderen Städte treffen, um anschließend Ravilans Gefolge die Schuld zu geben. Es gelang ihr, Yaru davon zu überzeugen, dass die Sith-Spezies diese Seuche verbreitete und Yaru berichtete seinem Stamm, dass es nun soweit sei – dass die Sith-Spezies ein für alle mal ausgelöscht werden sollte. Die Seuche konnte er als perfekten Vorwand nutzen. Bereits am Abend waren alle sogenannten "roten Sith" auf dem Vorplatz des Spitals zusammengetrieben. Yaru schmiss jeden, der sich ergab, persönlich von der Klippe. Darin hat er ja Erfahrung, dachte Seelah an ihren von Yaru ermordeten Mann. Alle Sith wurden aufgespießt, bis lediglich Ravilan noch übrig war. Ravilan wurde von Jariad Korsin gefoltert und unterhielt sich mit Seelah, die alles zugab und ihm erklärte, dass sie seine Kinder getötet und die restlichen Städte verseucht hatte. Danach ließ sie Ravilan von ihrem Sohn hinrichten. Außerdem versprach sie Jariad, dass es bald soweit sein würde, dass er seinen verhassten Onkel und Stiefvater töten konnte. Rachefeldzug und tödliche Intrigen miniatur|links|180px|Der Sith-Tempel sollte Seelahs letztes Heim werden. Um ihren Ehemann zu töten, bediente sich Seelah vieler Intrigen und Lügen. Sie hetzte im Geheimen einige seiner Verbündeten gegen ihn auf, indem sie herumflüsterte, dass Yaru die Position Keshs wisse, diese jedoch geheim halte. Außerdem bildete sie ihren Sohn Jariad Korsin – der zum Hochlord ernannt wurde und das Kommando über einen Trupp Schwerter übertragen bekam – aus, damit er eine Chance gegen seinen Vater hatte. Im Jahre 3975 VSY wurde letztlich der Jahrestag der Ankunft auf Kesh gefeiert, die nun ein viertel Jahrhundert zurücklag. Im Palast von Tahv begrüßte Seelah die Sith und Keshiri, die eingeladen waren, ohne dabei jedoch die Keshiri zu berühren, da sie sie nach wie vor nicht leiden konnte. Wenn es jedoch etwas gab, was Seelah noch weniger mochte als Keshiri, dann war es ihre Tochter Nida. Einerseits schminkte und tätowierte sich Nida, was Seelah als Zerstörung ihrer Schönheit betrachte, und kleidete sich in ledriger Keshiri-Tracht, die ihr zwar das Fliegen mit der Himmelsgeborenen-Garde erleichterte, allerdings von Seelah auch als hässlich empfunden wurde. Außerdem hielt Seelah ihre Tochter für vollkommen unfähig und dumm. Deshalb setzte sie großes Vertrauen in Jariad, mit dem sie sich zu Yaru auf dem Podest begab und sich von den Keshiri feiern ließ. Im Geheimen freute sie sich jedoch auf das baldige Ende ihres Mannes, dass sie so lange geplant hatte. Nach der Zeremonie begab sich Seelah umgehend zum [[Sith-Tempel (Kesh)|Tempel der Omen]], wo sie auf Yaru und Jariad wartete. Als Yaru eintraf, befahl sie ihrem Sohn, ihn anzugreifen. Yaru war mit vier Leibwächtern und Gloyd anwesend, Jariad mit einem Dutzend Schwertern. Jedoch erlebten beide Parteien eine Überraschung: Adari Vaal hatte einige Keshiri um sich geschart und eine Untergrundbewegung gebildet, deren Ziel es war, die Sith aus ihren Städten zu vertreiben. Zu diesem Zwecke stahlen sie alle Uvaks, die nun über die Cetajan-Berge – in Gedenken an Yarus Mutter in Takara-Berge umbenannt – flogen und für Verwirrung sorgten, die sich Yaru zunutze machte und mit seinen Begleitern in einem Gebäude Deckung suchte. Dennoch gelang es Jariads Truppen, Yaru von seinen Leibwächtern zu trennen und zur Klippe zu treiben, von der er einst seinen Bruder gestoßen hatte. Seelah wollte gerade beobachten, wie Jariad seinen Vater töte, als sie von einigen Uvaks vom Dach gestoßen wurde, das sie als Basis benutzte. Eines hatte sie in ihrem Plan vergessen, und das war Nida. Nida hatte durch Beeinflussung von Adari Vaals Sohn Tona Vaal herausgefunden, was die Keshiri planten, um einen Großteil dieses Plans zu vereiteln. Außerdem hatte sie über Jahre hinweg im Geheimen Training in der Dunklen Seite erhalten, wovon Seelah nichts wusste. Nun stießen Nida und ihre Garde zu ihres Vaters Unterstützung und töteten Jariads Schwerter eins nach dem anderen. Jariad wurde von Nida von der Klippe gestoßen. Seelah war derweil mit Gloyd beschäftigt. Der Houk hatte stets damit geprahlt, dass derjenige, der ihn irgendwann tötete, nicht lange genug am Leben bliebe, um seinen Triumph zu feiern. Seelah musste feststellen, dass dem tatsächlich so war. Als Jariads Schwerter Gloyd in dem Gebäude in die Ecke gedrängt hatten, zündete er einen Protonendetonator, der das Gebäude einstürzen ließ und sowohl Jariads Schwerter als auch Seelah unter sich begrub. Lediglich Seelah gelang es mithilfe der Macht, aus den Trümmern zu entkommen, jedoch stellte sie fest, dass ihre Beine zerquetscht und nicht mehr von Nutzen waren. In diesem Moment kam Nida in das Gebäude. Sie las ihrer Mutter Yaru Korsins Testament vor, in dem sie zur Großlady bestimmt wurde, und in dem des Weiteren festgelegt wurde, dass künftig alle Angehörigen und Diener des Großlords mit dessen Ableben hingerichtet werden musste. Dies galt jedoch noch nicht ab sofort, wie Nida bestimmte. Nida berichtete Seelah, dass der Sith-Tempel von nun an ihr Zuhause war, in dem sie bis an ihr Ende leben würde. Seelah konnte nur noch kriechen, der Weg zum Tempel wurde verriegelt und Nida versprach, regelmäßig Nahrung von vorbeifliegenden Uvaks werfen zu lassen. Daraufhin kehrte die neue Großlady nach Tahv zurück. Bis zu ihrem Tod lebte Seelah im Tempel der Omen, in dem Wissen, versagt zu haben. Vermächtnis [[Datei:Illiana Merko Hilts.jpg|miniatur|rechts|180px|Illiana Merko, Anführerin der Schwestern Seelah Korsins.]] Jahre nach Seelahs Tod bildete sich während der Zeit der Verderbnis eine Organisation, die sich Schwestern Seelah Korsins nannte.Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith – Der Wächter Diese Organisation war mit den Korsiniten verfeindet, da Seelah Korsins Schwestern der Meinung waren, dass Seelah die wahre Gründerin des Stammes wäre und nicht genug geehrt wurde, während die Korsiniten starke Verbündete von Yaru und Nida Korsin waren und diese für den Stamm verantwortlich machten und verehrten.Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith – Pantheon Im Jahre 3000 VSY wurde die Krise durch das Auffinden von Yaru Korsins geheimen Unterlagen beendet und Illiana Merko, die Anführerin der Schwestern Seelah Korsins, heiratete den neuen Großlord Varner Hilts. Kurz zuvor hatte sie dem eigentlich abgeriegelten Tempel, dessen Betreten von Nida Korsin strengstens verboten worden war, einen Besuch abgestattet und war auf Seelahs Skelett gestoßen. Illiana hatte ihren Schädel geküsst, kurz bevor sie ihn wutentbrannt zerschmetterte.Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith – Geheimnisse Nachdem Varner Hilts durch Yarus Unterlagen den Kontinent Alanciar entdeckt hatte, fand man dort außerdem Adari Vaals Memoiren. Adari Vaal hatte die Flucht über das Endlose Meer überlebt und beschrieb in ihren Memoiren unter anderem Seelah Korsin.Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith – Pandämonium Eigenschaften Persönlichkeit Seelah Korsin stand vollkommen loyal zu ihrem Mann Devore und ihrem Sohn Jariad. Obwohl sie ihren Mann schon immer für unreif und unklug gehalten hatte, gab sie doch alles dafür, ihre Sicherheit zu gewährleisten. Als ihr Mann verstorben war, hatte sie keine Beweise dafür, dass dies tatsächlich Yaru gewesen sein wollte, doch Seelah sah es in seinen Augen und konnte es spüren. Fortan widmete sie ihr ganzes Leben dem Ziel, Yaru Korsin zu töten. Dafür sparte sie sich ihren ganzen Hass und Zorn auf, um ihn sogar zu heiraten. Sie liebte ihn nicht, sie hasste ihn. Aber beiden Ehepartnern erschien eine Hochzeit sinnvoll. Damit würde Seelah einerseits eine bessere Chance haben, ihn umzubringen, und andererseits wurde damit eine Brücke zwischen Devores Bergbauern und Yarus Sith gebaut. Sie war bereit, alles für ihren Sohn zu tun, der das Einzige war, was ihr von ihrem Mann noch geblieben war – abgesehen von ihrem Schwager. Ihr Schwager und Ehemann Yaru gab sich nach der Rettung durch die Keshiri häufig mit der Geologin Adari Vaal ab. Aber obwohl ihr Mann viel Zeit mit Adari verbrachte, vermutete sie nie Untreue, sondern war mehr darüber erfreut, dass ihr Mann mit ihr seine Zeit verschwendete. Dennoch hasste Seelah Adari und die anderen Keshiri, denn Seelah hielt sie für unattraktiv und dumm. Nichtsdestoweniger musste Seelah zugeben, dass der Vergessene Stamm der Sith ohne die Keshiri nicht auf Kesh überleben konnte. Die Keshiri brachten ihnen Nahrung, bauten Gebäude und lehrten sie wichtige Dinge über Kesh – und sie hielten sie für ihre Götter, was Seelah nur gelegen kam. Einer ihrer Diener war Tilden Kaah, der sie attraktiv und bewundernswert fand, weshalb Seelah es liebte, ihn jeden Morgen auf ihre Weise zu quälen und ihn ihrer Schönheit auszusetzen. Was Seelah hingegen nicht wusste, war, dass Tilden Kaah kein dummer Diener sondern ein kluger Gelehrter war, der ab dem Jahre 3985 VSY gemeinsam mit Adari und einigen weiteren Keshiri gegen die Sith vorging, und Seelah war zu eingebildet, um das zu bemerken, was sie dem heimlichen Spott der Keshiri aussetzte. Seelah war gerissen, klug und ruchlos. Sie hatte schon immer die Spezies der Sith gehasst, und ihre Ruchlosigkeit und Gerissenheit zeigte sie im Jahre 3985 VSY. Der Sith Ravilan hatte mit seinen Verbündeten Cyansilikat in das Wasser der Stadt Testubal gemischt, woraufhin eine Seuche ausbrach. Anschließend berichtete er Yaru, dass die Keshiri eine Seuche hervorriefen. Doch Seelah kam hinter das Geheimnis und sie sah, dass die Zeit nun gekommen war. Sie begab sich umgehend zum Spital zurück. Mit ihren engsten Verbündeten und Freunden – darunter befanden sich Orlenda und Jariad – verteilte sie die Chemikalie Cyansilikat und trug ihren Verbündeten auf, dieses in den Städten ins Wasser zu mischen, in denen sich die Sith-Spezies aufhielt. Tatsächlich wusste sie, dass Ravilan diese Seuche in Testubal durch Cyansilikat ausgelöst hatte, um ein Abrücken der Sith zu erzwingen, und nun wollte sie auch die anderen Städte treffen, um anschließend Ravilans Gefolge die Schuld zu geben. Tatsächlich gelang es ihr, Yaru davon zu überzeugen, dass die Sith-Spezies diese Seuche verbreitete und Yaru berichtete seinem Stamm, dass es nun soweit sei – dass die Sith-Spezies ein für alle mal ausgelöscht werden sollte. Die Seuche konnte er als perfekten Vorwand nutzen, zumal die Sith-Spezies durch Seelahs Verdienste nur noch sehr wenige waren, da Seelah mit Yarus voller Zustimmung die Kinder dieser Spezies bereits in den Krippen getötet hatte. Obwohl Yaru nie etwas gegen die Sith gehabt hatte, waren er und Seelah einer Meinung: Entweder man passt sich an, oder man stirbt. Als Ravilans Gefolge auf dem Platz zusammen getrieben und hingerichtet worden war, zeigte Seelah keine Reue und keine Gnade, als sie Ravilan alles erzählte, ihn folterte und ihn anschließend von ihrem Sohn Jariad ermorden ließ. Seelah war extrem ehrgeizig und strebte immer nach einem höheren Stand. Bereits in jungen Jahren war sie eine ausgesprochen gute Heilerin und bewunderte den Feind ihres Sklavenhalters. Sie hielt Naga Sadow für einen Visionär und sehr klugen Mann und wollte ihn immer unterstützen. Diese Chance erhielt sie durch die Flucht mit Devore Korsin, den sie kurz darauf heiratete. Um dem Sohn, den sie von Devore erhielt, eine perfekte Position für den Stand als Großlord zu bieten, zeugte sie sogar mit ihrem verhassten Schwager und Ehemann Yaru eine Tochter, die sie Nida nannten. Seelah konnte Nida nie leiden und hasste sie, und dass sie ihre Tochter war hielt Seelah allenfalls für ein wichtiges Detail in den Stammbäumen der Ahnenforscher. Deshalb war es die größte Ironie in Seelahs ganzem Leben, als Nida der einzige Faktor war, den sie nicht in ihre Verschwörung miteinkalkulierte. Als der Tag gekommen war, an dem sie Yaru töten wollte, stieß ihre Tochter zu seiner Verstärkung. Sie hatte jahrelang geheimes Training von ihrem Vater und dessen Freunden bekommen. Sie warf Jariad von der Klippe, tötete seinen ganzen Trupp aus Schwertern und wurde zur neuen Großlady ernannt. Seelah wurde von ihr im Spital zurückgelassen, in dem sie so lange gedient hatte. Fähigkeiten Seelah war bereits im Alter von dreizehn Jahren eine sehr erfahrene Heilerin, weshalb ihr die Aufgabe aufgetragen wurde, Naga Sadows Füße zu pflegen und seine Wunden zu versorgen. Seelah konnte so gut wie jede Spezies behandeln, allerdings war sie im Umgang mit Massassi recht unerfahren und konnte daher nichts gegen das Massensterben unternehmen, das die Massassi bei der Ankunft auf Kesh einholte – selbst wenn sie das gewollt hätte. Doch Seelah hasste die Massassi und daher kam es ihr nur gelegen, dass sie starben. Des Weiteren war Seelah machtsensitiv, was es ihr ermöglichte, die Dunkle Seite zu benutzen. Unter anderem benutzte sie die Macht, um Adari Vaals Geist zu sondieren, außerdem konnte sie andere Personen mithilfe der Macht beeinflussen. Am häufigsten setzte sie die Macht jedoch für ihre Behandlungen ein, um ihr Geschick im Heilen zu erweitern. Dies wurde außerdem von ihrer Klugheit und Gewitztheit unterstützt. Seelah war außerdem mit einem Lichtschwert bewaffnet und war im Kampf ausgebildet. Deshalb gelang es ihr, während des Völkermordes an den Sith Hestus zu töten. Beziehungen Yaru Korsin miniatur|rechts|180px Zu Yaru hatte Seelah noch nie ein gutes Verhältnis gehabt. Yarus Bruder Jariad war ihr Mann, und da sich Yaru und Jariad ziemlich häufig stritten und selten einer Meinung waren, musste sich Seelah für eine Seite entscheiden. Selbstverständlich wählte sie die ihres Mannes. Immer wenn sich Yaru und Jarias stritten, nahm sie ihren Ehemann in Schutz und stellte sich gegen Yaru. Die Schuld an dem Absturz der Omen schrieb sie dem ebenfalls Yaru zu. Doch den größten Hass empfand sie zwei Tage nach dem Absturz: Yaru begab sich kurz auf den Berg, auf dem die Omen abgestützt war, um Lebensmittelpakete zu besorgen, als er auf Jariad stieß, der gerade dabei war, Massen an Drogen zu sich zu nehmen und einen Streit mit Yaru begann, der sich schnell nach draußen verlagerte, wo Jariad wegen der Nachwirkungen der Drogen kurzzeitig erblindete und von Yaru von der Klippe geworfen wurde. Zurück im Lager fand Seelah die Wahrheit heraus und begann damit, seinen Tod zu planen. Um dieses Ziel zu erreichen, nahm sie all ihren Zorn zusammen und heiratete ihn, da sie wusste, dass dies eine gute Partie war. Auch schenkte sie ihm die Tochter Nida Korsin, die sie aber ebenso wenig liebte wie ihren neuen Ehemann Yaru. Ihr Leben lang hielt sie Yaru für dumm und belog und betrog ihn. Dass er sich häufig mit der Keshiri Adari Vaal traf, störte sie nicht. Zwar hasste sie Adari, doch wusste sie, dass Yaru niemals eine Beziehung zu Adari eingehen würde. Außerdem verriet sie ihn selbst andauernd. Unter anderem brachte sie ihn durch einen Verrat dazu, die Sith-Spezies auszulöschen. Um ihre Ziele zu erreichen schreckte Seelah nicht vor zweimaligem Völkermord zurück. Ihren Sohn Jariad bildete sie im Geheimen aus, aufdass er einst in der Lage sei, seinen Stiefvater zu töten und selbst den Posten als Großlord einzunehmen. Im Jahre 4975 war es für sie soweit. Ihr Sohn hatte eine Gruppe Schwerter zur Seite gestellt bekommen und griff seinen Stiefvater vor dem Tempel an, wobei er von Seelah unterstützt wurde. Der einzigen Faktor, den Seelah bei ihrem Plan nicht miteinkalkuliert hatte, war jedoch ihre Tochter Nida. Nida kam zwar nicht rechtzeitig, um Yaru noch das Leben zu retten, jedoch töteten sie und die Himmelsgeborenen-Garde Jariad und seine Schwerter. Gloyd, Yarus bester Freund, sprengte das Gebäude, in dem sich Seelah befand, und zerquetschte dabei ihre Beine, um sie auf ewig gehunfähig zu machen. Nun hatte sie es zwar geschafft, ihren Mann zu töten, doch hatte sie dabei ihren Sohn verloren und war selbst schwer verletzt. Nida ließ sie vor dem Tempel zurück, versprach allerdings, regelmäßig Nahrung von einem Uvak werfen zu lassen, damit Seelah sich ernähren konnte, und flog ihrer Ernennung zur Großlady entgegen. Devore Korsin Devore war Seelahs erster Ehemann. Im Gegensatz zu Yaru liebte sie Devore. Als sie als Sklavin des Sith-Lords Ludo Kresshs lebte war es Devore, der sie befreite. Kurz zuvor hatte Kresh ihre Eltern aus einem vollkommen trivialem Grund exekutiert und Seelah plante schon seit langem, kein Leben als Sklavin mehr führen zu müssen. Tatsächlich kam eines Tages Devore mit seinem Bergbautrupp nach Rhelg und entdeckte Seelah. Er verhalf ihr zur Flucht, nahm sie auf seinem Schiff mit und heiratete sie kurze Zeit später. Anschließend gebar Seelah einen Jungen, Jariad Korsin. Fortan war sie immer an ihres Mannes Seite. Als die Omen über dem Planeten Kesh abstürzte, war sie ebenfalls an Bord und hatte ihren Sohn Jariad dabei. Auf dem Planeten angekommen eskalierte die Situation und Devore beschimpfte den Navigator, für den Absturz verantwortlich zu sein. Dann ermordete er ihn. Selbstverständlich nahm Seelah ihren Mann wieder in Schutz und behauptete, der Navigator habe zuerst angegriffen. Zwei Tage später kam es zu einer erneuten Auseinandersetzung zwischen Yaru und Devore. Yaru begab sich auf den die Omen bergenden Berg Cetajan, um Nahrungspakete aus dem Schiff zu bergen. Dort stieß er auf Jariad, der gerade dabei war, Massen an Drogen zu sich zu nehmen und einen Streit mit Yaru begann, der sich schnell nach draußen verlagerte. Dort erblindete Devore aufgrund der Nachwirkungen der Drogen und wurde von Yaru von einer Klippe gestoßen. Zurück im Lager fragte ihn Seelah, wo Devore sei, woraufhin er die Frage wiederholte. Doch in seinen Augen sah Seelah die Wahrheit, und fortan widmete sie ihr Leben dem Ziel, Yaru zu töten. Letztlich gelang dies ihrem Sohn Jariad, allerdings kam dieser dabei ums Leben, weil er von seiner Halbschwester getötet wurde. Auch Seelah war aufgrund einer schweren Verletzung gezwungen, auf ewig im Tempel zu verweilen. Jariad Korsin Jariad Korsin war neben Devore Korsin das Einzige, was Seelah in ihrem Leben wirklich liebte. Bereits Monate nach seiner Geburt befand er sich mit seinen Eltern an Bord der Omen, als diese über dem Planeten Kesh abstürzte. Auf dem Planeten angekommen wurde Jariads Vater, Devore, von seinem Onkel, Yaru, ermordet und von einer Klippe gestoßen. Seit diesem Tage schwor sich Seelah, Rache an ihrem Schwager zu nehmen. Um dies zu bewerkstelligen heiratete sie Yaru, weil sie dies für eine gute Partie hielt. So wurde Jariads Onkel gleichzeitig zu seinem Stiefvater. Im Jahre 4985 VSY war Jariad fünfzehn Jahre alt und steckte mitten in seiner Ausbildung. Seelah bildete ihren Sohn persönlich aus, um ihn darauf vorzubereiten, später seinen Vater töten und Großlord werden zu können. Außerdem vertraute Seelah ihm und weihte ihn in viele ihrer Verrate ein. So zum Beispiel, als die Seuche in Testubal ausbrach. In diesem Moment sah Seelah ihre Chance. Sofort begab sie sich zurück ins Spital. Mit ihren engsten Verbündeten und Freunden – darunter befanden sich Orlenda und Jariad – verteilte sie die Chemikalie Cyansilikat und trug ihren Verbündeten auf, dieses in den Städten ins Wasser zu mischen, in denen sich die Sith-Spezies aufhielt. Auch Jariad hatte dabei geholfen, den Völkermord an den Keshiri durchzuführen. Tatsächlich wusste sie, dass Ravilan diese Seuche in Testubal durch Cyansilikat ausgelöst hatte, um ein Abrücken der Sith zu erzwingen, und nun wollte sie auch die anderen Städte treffen, um anschließend Ravilans Gefolge die Schuld zu geben. Es gelang ihr, Yaru davon zu überzeugen, dass die Sith-Spezies diese Seuche verbreitete und Yaru berichtete seinem Stamm, dass es nun soweit sei – dass die Sith-Spezies ein für alle mal ausgelöscht werden sollte. Die Seuche konnte er als perfekten Vorwand nutzen. Bereits am Abend waren alle sogenannten "roten Sith" auf dem Vorplatz des Spitals zusammengetrieben. Yaru schmiss jeden, der sich ergab, persönlich von der Klippe. Darin hat er ja Erfahrung, dachte Seelah an ihren von Yaru ermordeten Mann. Alle Sith wurden aufgespießt, bis lediglich Ravilan noch übrig war. Ravilan wurde von Jariad Korsin gefoltert und unterhielt sich mit Seelah, die alles zugab und ihm erklärte, dass sie seine Kinder getötet und die restlichen Städte verseucht hatte. Danach ließ sie Ravilan von ihrem Sohn hinrichten. Außerdem versprach sie Jariad, dass es bald soweit sein würde, dass er seinen verhassten Onkel und Stiefvater töten konnte. Zehn Jahre später war es schließlich soweit. Nachdem der Stamm den Jahrestag seiner Ankunft auf Kesh gefeiert hatte, begab sich Yaru zum Spital, um sich dort Seelah anzuschließen. Allerdings hatte diese bereits den Angriff mit Jariad geplant, der sogleich mit seinem Schwerter-Trupp dazustieß und Yaru angriff. Es gelang Jariad, der nach dem Mord an seinen Vater seiner Mutter Hass so sehr teilte, Yaru schwer zu verletzten, doch in diesem Moment traf seine Halbschwester Nida ein und vereitelte den Plan, indem sie mit ihren Leuten Jariads Schwerter ausschaltete und Jariad persönlich von der Klippe stieß. Seelah war entsetzt, als sie mit ansah, dass das letzte, das sie in ihrem Leben noch geliebt hatte, soeben von einer Klippe geworfen wurde – und das von ihrer eigenen Tochter, die an Jariads Stelle nun selbst Großlady wurde. Nida Korsin Nida Korsin kam auf Seelahs Liste der verhassten Personen etwa an dritter Stelle – gleich hinter den Keshiri und Yaru. Der einzige Grund, weshalb Seelah sich einverstanden erklärte, eine Tochter zu zeugen, war, Jariad somit eine bessere Position auf den Posten des Großlords zu ebnen. Nida wurde fünf Jahre nach der Ankunft auf Kesh geboren und erweckte nie Seelahs Wohlwollen – ganz im Gegenteil zu Yaru, der bei Gefahren immer als Erstes an seine Tochter dachte. Am wenigsten gefiel Seelah Nidas Aufmachung. Laut Seelah verschandete sie ihre Schönheit, indem sie sich schminkte und tätowierte, und ihre ledrigen Kleider sahen ihr zusehr nach Keshiri Tracht aus. Des Weiteren traute sie Nida nichts zu und laut ihr schaffte es Nida während des Jahrestages der Ankunft der Sith auf Kesh nicht einmal, eine gelungene Landung mit ihrer Himmelsgeborenen-Garde hinzulegen. Dass Nida ihre Tochter war, empfand sie höchstens als wichtiges Detail für die Ahnenforscher. Umso größer war die Ironie, als Nida der einzige Faktor war, den Seelah nicht in ihren Mordplan gegen Yaru miteinkalkulierte. Als Jariad kurz davor stand, seinen Vater zu töten und somit selbst Anspruch auf die Position als Großlord erheben zu können, traf Nida mit ihrer Garde ein. Im Geheimen hatte sie von ihrem Vater und dessen Verbündeten Training im Kampf und in der Nutzung der Dunklen Seite erhalten, sodass es ihr nicht schwerfiel, Yarus Schwerter auszuschalten und Yaru von der Klippe zu werfen. Eine weitere Ironie, da der von der Klippe geworfene Devore der eigentliche Auslöser für die Krise war. Mithilfe von Gloyd gelang es, Seelah so schwer zu verletzen, dass sie gehunfähig im Tempel zurückbleiben musste. Dann begab sich Nida zu ihr, die erklärte, dass sie laut Yaru Korsins Testament zur Großlady ernannt worden war. Seelah wurde von Nida im Tempel zurückgelassen. Hinter den Kulissen * Seelah Korsin hatte ihren ersten Auftritt in dem Roman Am Abgrund der von dem Autoren John Jackson Miller stammenden Reihe Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith. Am Abgrund erschien im Jahre 2009 auf Englisch und im Jahre 2013 als E-Book in deutscher Sprache. In den folgenden Romanen, Die Himmelsgeborenen, Die Seuche und Die Retterin, wurde Seelah Korsins Charakter genauer aufgegriffen und prominent gemacht. Obwohl sie im Roman Die Retterin ums Leben kommt, wird sie in allen folgenden Romanen, Eine Art von Hölle, Der Wächter, Pantheon, Geheimnisse und Pandämonium, erwähnt oder es wird zumindest ein Bezug zu ihrer Geschichte dargestellt. Im Roman Geheimnisse tritt sie außerdem als ihr Skelett auf, dass von Illiana Merko gefunden wird. Auch im The Essential Reader's Companion wird Seelah erwähnt, außerdem sind dort Bilder ihrer Männer Yaru und Devore veröffentlicht wurden.The Essential Reader's Companion Ein Bild von der Anführerin der Schwestern Seelah Korsins erschien im ebenfalls von Miller verfassten Comic Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 1.Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 1 * In den Endnoten John Jackson Millers zu Die Seuche gab er an, dass Seelah eine der bösesten Charakteren war, über die er jemals geschrieben hat. Miller gab an, dass er sich fühlte, als brauche er unbedingt ein Bad, nachdem er für eine Weile in Seelahs Kopf war und sich in sie hinein versetzt hat, als er über sie geschrieben hat.[http://www.farawaypress.com/fiction/ebooks/sw-losttribeofthesith3.html John Jackson Millers Endnoten zu ''Die Seuche] * John Jackson Millers Endnoten zu Die Retterin wies er daraufhin, dass das Gesetz, das bestimmte, des Großlords Angehörige und Hofstadt hinzurichten, ursprünglich von den Autoren der Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter-Reihe stammte, jedoch hervorragend in Seelah Korsins Ende passte.[http://www.farawaypress.com/fiction/ebooks/sw-losttribeofthesith4.html John Jackson Millers Endnoten zu ''Die Retterin] * In seinen Roman Die Seuche baute Miller ein kleines Osterei ein. Das Pediküre-Set, dass in den Knights of the Old Republic von Marn Hierogryph benutzt wird, gehörte ursprünglich Seelah Korsin, die es benutzte, um Ludo Kresshs Füße zu pflegen. Quellen *''Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith'' – Am Abgrund *''Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith'' – Die Himmelsgeborenen *''Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith'' – Die Seuche *''Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith'' – Die Retterin *''Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith'' – Eine Art von Hölle *''Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith'' – Der Wächter *''Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith'' – Pantheon *''Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith'' – Geheimnisse *''Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith'' – Pandämonium *''Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 1'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''John Jackson Millers Endnoten zu ''Die Seuche *''John Jackson Millers Endnoten zu ''Die Retterin Einzelnachweise en:Seelah Korsin Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Sith Kategorie:Sklaven Kategorie:Sith-Meister Kategorie:Mitglieder des Vergessenen Stammes der Sith Kategorie:Legends